A poem for a Prince
by toobeauty
Summary: Hephaestion was eager to know why they had stopped doing that. It is Alexander's birthday today and a naughty story to celebrate the occasion!


TITLE: _**A Poem for a Prince.**_

PAIRING: Hephaestion and Alexander.

RATING: R to NC-17.

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

DISCLAIMER: I don't know the people involved, no harm intended, everything is product of my imagination, but I wouldn't mind sharing my life with the blue eyed god.

WARNINGS: erotic poem and explicit description!

NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

Author's note: the words in bold belong to the poem _**"I like my body when it is with your body" by Edward Estlin Cummings.**_

* * *

Hephaestion was testing a theory; he had heard that reading, or in his case, writing erotic poetry could help to enhance the private relationship between lovers. That Sappho poetise and her poems about love among people of the same sex and Aristotle's teaching about men who brought the best out of their male friends that was not condemned but highly seen, had given such hot ideas to the young and eager brunette that he had not been able to sleep at all for the last fortnight.

His intimate relationship with Alexander had started some months ago, on his own birthday when the prince had asked him if they could take that so feared step into intimacy. The brunette had agreed almost immediately.

They had been doing things together, like getting themselves off or rubbing against each other until they came; hands had been truly busy and they had learnt to caress and arouse every inch of skin that covered the other's body. However, that night, nearly eight months ago, they had chosen to belong to each other in body and soul. Even though it was supposed to be a gift for Hephaestion, the brunette had asked his blonde friend to take him; and Alexander did it, encasing his hard manhood up to the hilt inside that warm and tight entrance in his mate's body. Their bodies were humming and throbbing with the need to make love and they did it until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

However, after that day, nothing else happened. Hephaestion was getting a bit worried because Alexander had not tried anything else with him. The blue eyed youth had thought that maybe it had been such a bad and traumatic experience for the prince that he did not want to repeat it but he did not want to embarrass him by telling him that. He had thought they had spent a good time, he still could remember Alexander shouting his name when he came hard and long inside him.

* * *

The following day was Alexander's sixteenth birthday and Hephaestion had decided to take the bull by its horns and write an erotic poem for Alexander expressing his most hidden and deepest feelings and after that, he would probably discover what had been wrong between them and he prayed all the gods to help him find a quick solution.

Hephaestion was alone in his room, pacing from one end to the other, stopping to write something on the open scroll on his desk. His fingers were stained with black ink and there were many crumpled scrolls peppering the chamber floor, all failed attempts. He was training to be a soldier not a poet but he knew that with his tenacity and love would succeed or die trying.

He started to read aloud his latest attempt while practising the seductive tone of voice he was planning to use the following day. He cleared his throat, his voice had luckily found a clear and baritone tone in the last four months, and spoke aloud:

" **I love my body when it is with your body **because it is the only place where inside of it I can truly feel at home.

**It is so quite new a thing **for both of us because unfortunately we have only made love once before tonight.

**Muscles better and nerves more**, especially if they toned as yours and because they are the ones that let me feel your caresses until I can wait no more.

**I like your body** too much because it keeps me awake most of the night.

**I like what it does** to me whenever it is next to mine; **I like it hows** and how I learnt to make it go wild.

**I like to feel the spine of your body and its bones** because they are the ones who hold you straight and bold.

**And the trembling firm smooth ness** that had given me pleasure only once **and which I will again and again and again kiss** because it is the way that I want to feel it hard and up.

**I like kissing this and that of you**, especially when my mouth finds what is between those thighs of you.

**I like slowly stroking the shocking fuzz of your electric fur** that arouse me until I want to prove your cure.

**And what is it comes over parting flesh**, oh by Zeus we are going to make a mess!

**And eyes, big love crumbs** that I like because they cannot lie.

**And possibly I like the thrill of under me you so quite new** feel and I want to be under you again and our love renew"

A&H

"If that was what you wanted, you only have to ask, my love" Alexander said while coming out of his hidden spot.

"Alexander, how much did you listen?" Hephaestion asked, totally embarrassed.

"All of it and even though you are training to be a soldier, you can become a good poet, my Phai" Alexander said approaching his lover.

"I am sorry, Xander but I want to understand why" Hephaestion said in spite of his embarrassment.

"I thought you felt uncomfortable the following days so …" Alexander said and he was the one blushing.

"It felt a bit funny for the first days, especially because we ride a lot but then it was alright" Hephaestion explained and his blush extended more and more.

A&H

Alexander stepped in front of Hephaestion, enveloped his arms around the slender but strong waist and brought their bodies together until their groins touch. Both young men gasped and moaned with expectation.

"It is so late that it is already my birthday" Alexander whispered over Hephaestion's lips.

"It seems like that" Hephaestion replied, biting his prince's lower lip.

"Do you think we can re-enact that beautiful poem you wrote for me?" Alexander asked taking Hephaestion's lips in a toe-curling kiss.

A&H

Hands travelled along naked chests, teasing and caressing their shivering flesh.

They both lay naked, vulnerable and completely erect.

Fingers journeyed along the inside of their thighs while they felt an odd surge through their bodies.

Their skins tingled where they accidentally touched the other.

Their hearts raced and they both sighed with eager anticipation while more experienced fingers now moved along the inside of their legs and ran over their hardness.

Their fingers held each other in a firm grip, teasing in conspiracy with wet lips.

Hands that could stroke and soothe, now were teasing and tantalizing because they had stopped their caresses.

* * *

Finally, a blonde prince claimed his lover but pleaded him to do the taking. The brunette did not know if it was right but a tempting and bold stroke to his manhood finally convinced him. He prepared his prince and when he was thoroughly stretched, he entered him with a single movement and waited until Alexander nodded.

They moved together, creating new stanzas for the old poem of love and they feasted on their bodies until a thin film of sweat covered their working muscles.

Dawn was creeping through the window when both lovers lay, entangled by wrinkled blankets and sheets mess.

They felt confident that they had enhanced their love and that it would last for infinite dawns.


End file.
